1Can Of Pork And Beans Problem Part 1&2
by JoKeR
Summary: Is the love Ash and Misty share ment to be?


THE PORK AND BEANS PROBLEM PART ONE

Ash was tranquel at the sport of eating the small portion of beans out of the can when Misty snuck up beside him and grabbed his rear, then she punched him in the head, both of these startling him so that he swallowed a bean wronge and it went up his throat and out his nose.

He jumped up startled and asked,"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

She reached her hand out to Brock which had a smug and irate face on,"Ol right, ol right, you can have your money, but you must always remember how you got it." Brock said with a gruff mad voice.

"Blaw blaw blaw, just give me the stupid money." She took the twenty bucks roughly from his reproaching hand, then to Ash she said,"Well, I grabbed your bottom because I wanted the money, and I hit you on the head so that you would know that I didn't like you." She shuddered and wiped her hands on the grass at the thought.

"Oh," he said quietly as he looked down at his bottom and started thinking dreamily, she touched it, she really does like me!!!

Misty jumped up real quick and slapped him in the face, and said angrily, "Knock that out this minute Ash Ketchum, you ain't gonna get nothin from me."

"Wha... wel... drat, thanks alot BROCK, now you've ruined it again," Brock looked startled and drew back, he hadn't done anything, had he?

Misty walked out of the campsite kicking over the remanants of the pork and beans that Ash was eating, "I'll be back later, I gotta go find something useful for my money. Don't wait up."

Ash glared at Brock, "I had her under my every whim till you ruined everything, she loved me."

Brock was so shocked he opened his eyes as wide as they could, Ash was surprised how the whites were actually red from lack of light. "You mean to tell me that you have been in love with that GIRL for the past few years? She obviously hates you, she is always yelling at you."

"Hmph," Ash crossed his arms and turned his back on Brock, he was too angry to talk.

"Well, we'll just see, when Misty gets back we will each give her something, and see who she congratulates more." Brock said and was proud of himself for thinking up something like that.

"You mean to tell me that she likes you? You think that she would pick you over me, you are wronge Brock. And besides, you can't even get her anything, because you gave her all her money on your stupid little bet." Ash laughed at the truth.

"Well we'll just see about that Ash..." Brock said, then they went their differant ways to get something for Misty.

Unknowingly, Misty was there all along, she had been in her usual hiding spot in back of a bush, she had heard everything, and was starting to cry, but of joy. "Ash really likes me, oh, and I thought that he hated me, and that is why I was so crude to him. Oh what do I do Togepi?" She looked down at her favorite pokémon.

It looked up at her with unknowing eyes, then frowned sadly, "Toge-toe-PRIII."

"I know Togepi, I love him too, but aren't we too young for that?" she blushed at the thought.

"Pii-toga-toe18-preee!" it said with an all knowing happy face.

Misty wet her lips with her tongue, then looked up to where Ash was, "Okay, I'll try my best Togepi, thanks."

LATER

Brock and Ash came back to the campsite at six o'clock, it was starting to get dark out, and the stars were already starting to show. They found Misty by a small fire roasting marshmallows on a stick, Brock looked at them with resentment, she only had that because of his money.

"Misty I need to talk to you," Ash looked menacing over at Brock, for he would get to go first, and he knew how girls were.

Misty looked directly at Ash, then looked away quickly, "Sure Brock, whatever." She got up and followed Brock out of the camp sight.

They stopped when they got in a small clearing, Brock had set up a table and chairs and it was spread with a bowl of Spaggiti that he had made when he was in town, there were two candles set out, and two plates.

"Brock I..." she was seeing right through his web that he was spinning, but she was cut off.

"Say not a word. I have something else for you too." He got down on his knee and reached into his pocket and pulled out a case, Misty's eyes began to water. He opened it, and a small gold chain was there, and a piece of white cotton was around something. Brock got iritated and flung the cotton away, and a blue hued dimand fell out from under his hand, it was shaped into a tear drop which sparkled in the candle light. "Misty, I got this for..."

He was cut off this time by Misty's sobbing voice, "Brock, I'm in love with Ash." She bluttered it out, and he stared at her as if she were someone else.

"But I... oh dear." He fell faint, and fell over on his side, unconcious.

Misty kneeled down beside him and shook him by the shoulders, "Brock, Brock, wake up, your scaring me."

Brock lifted his head slowly, then opened his eyes, "You... you... me... Ash??? Oh, it was a dram, I had a dream that you said that you loved Ash!" He laughed silently.

Misty softly shook her head and frowned, "Brock, it wasn't a dream."

"But how, you... Your always mean towards him, you... Hate him." Brock said contrastingly.

"No, I thought he felt that way about me, so I showed him no remorse, but I heard him today, and..." She started to sob again, and her words were unintellagible to him.

"Well, he is waiting for you, you don't want to keep him waiting, are you going to tell him?" He questioned wonderingly.

"No, yess, I don't know, I just don't know..." She sat down beside Brock, "I want to, but I don't know, he is so much younger than me, and..."

"Misty, he is only a year and a half younger than you, and I am over five years older than you, and I was..." he motioned over to the table and the necklace.

"But you are differant, EVERYONE KNOWS that you are messed, but this, this is love." She got up and brushed away the tears from her eyes with the back of her arm, and walked back to the camp.

Back in the Camp

Ash was sitting on a log in the camp pouting with Pikachu, "Pikachu, I love her, and she is going to choose Brock over me, and I won't be with her, and I need her, we work well together."

"Pika Pi, picka pika chu pi," Pikachu had a little tear run down his cheek and then catch aflame from the electricity.

"Yes Pickachu, but I don't WANT to, I wished that I could have her, and I CAN'T, that is what fate does. See if I ever believe in love again," he threw down the boquet of flowers that he had picked for her seeing as he had no money left from buying pokéballs and food for his Pokémon.

Misty walked out from the darkness from beyond the fire, she was panting as if she were running, he had douted she heard him.

"Ash, I need to tell you something," She said with a weak voice as she came closer, he could tell that she had been crying. What had Brock done to her?

He got up startled and walked closer to her, he had been growing and now he was at least an INCH above her head!, but he got up to her and put his hands on the sides of her arms and he looked at her tears, but she pushed his arms away, and stepped closer, and then she kissed him on the cheek and then Ash kissed her on the cheek while still in her embrace.

"I love you," Misty whispered.

"I love YOU," Ash whispered.

They fell asleep in eachother's hugging embrace.

Brock ate his food and then came back to camp, he seen that Ash and Misty were sleeping, so he covered them with a blanket, "Goodnight," he whispered unconciously. Then he walked off to his own sleeping bag and fell asleep.

THE PORK AND BEANS PROBLEM PART TWO

"They have been located, we are ready to take them out," an electronic voice buzzed over the microphone in Jack's helmet.

"Great, give me the coordinants and I will be there asap," Jack voiced back to his luitenant. He was in his robotic all terain armor, he could swim fly and run in this baby, its flying technique was powered by two jet engines attached to his back, they were double armored so as not to explode, he could move in all directions with just summoning his thoughts, and the wear would read his brain waves moving accordingly. He flew up till he spotted his team member, also in an all terain suit, "Scratch that order, I spot ya, I'm movin' in."

His jets burning at max when he swooped down to Rob.

Rob pointed him towards the right direction.

Jack said, "Okay, move out and anhialate with extreme predjiduce."

"Yes sir," was the reply. Rob moved out the just sighted camp ground; air landing beside a young man, he was in his early twenties. Before asking any questions he pushed a button on his belt, this stirred some gears in his arm which popped up protruding a miniature rocket launcher, there was a small laser dot that grew on Brock's head, then Rob pulled the trigger and barely stood his ground, even with the armor on, as Brock's head was blown into little chunks that rained down on the camp in burning streaks.

Ash woke up feeling that Misty was still there, he hugged her tighter, then he jumped up when a large clump of brain matter plummeted down beside his head between him and Misty.

"What the..." He looked over to the man in the robot thingy, "Hey who are you?" he then looked down at the feet of the robot man, there was the lower body of Brock, the upper half was smeared all over and was in seperate parts of the camp. "What have you done to Brock?"

The man raised his arm towards Ash, Ash looking down the barrel and watching the red dot as it went quickly up his front, and resting between his eyes.

"Take this you rotten filth," the man pulled the trigger to launch the rocket, when Pikachu that was sitting nearbye Misty jumped on the man and did a thunder shock causing the man to fall over, his armer going a charcoal black, while he went unconcious.

The rocket had fled from his arm and went in a spiral into the trees and erupted among them.

Ash fell to his knees beside Misty and shook her vigorously, "What, what is it Ash?" Her eyes's opening slowly and blinking out the light, her small featured face squeezing as she smiled one of her smiles that Ash had grown to love.

"This man is here, he killed Brock, and he is trying to kill us." he rushed through his speech as he got Misty to her feet and they started to run off, Pikachu running after them as they cleared the clearing.

Jack burst through the trees in a large explosion from his jet packs that drug Misty down, Pickachu was nowhere to be found.

Just then, Rob came up in back of them, cutting off any escape.

Misty started crying and hugging Ash's leg, "Why are you doing this to us, we have done nothing."

Jack laughed and got closer to Misty, he grabbed her by the chin and lifted her face up to his, looking at her beautiful face, "For such a lovely girl, how could you be the cause of so much trouble?" He laughed again and Misty jerked her face away from him and burried it in Ash's pant leg.

"Get away from her," Ash screamed as he tried to push away Jack to no avail.

Jack laughed an even more horrible laugh than Misty thought she would ever hear in her life, "You've got spunk KID, no wonder they want you dead." He pushed Ash to the ground, he tripped backwards over Misty, and then jumped to his knees. Waiting for what would happen next.

"You are going to die anyway, so don't give us any hassle." Ash turned around to notice that Rob was there now too.

Misty jumped to Ash and gave him a kiss on the lips, then hugged him and he did the same, feeling the soft skin on her arms around him.

"Fine with me," Jack and Rob both pointed their guns at Ash and Misty's backs, they were lunch meat.

The blast was powerful, the missiles hitting them each in the head exploding down to their waists, blood and guts shooting everywere as the explosion sent showers of blood onto Rob and Jack. Jack looked at the remains, all that were left were two arms linked together, two left arms, these kids were loving to the end, he snicked at the thought, he would have taken that girl.

His thoughts were inturupted by a thump, he turned around to see that Rob was gone, a trail of blood leading into some bushes, that was impossible, nothing could penetate their armor. "Rob, are you in there?" He said as he raised the helmet's visor so he could get a clear look.

All of a sudden an explosion rocked the bushes and a large amount of light erupted from the bush, then a large rat jumped out at the man. "Pika Pikaaaa..." thump...

Jack had lifted his foot and pushed the button on his belt for climb, the bottom of the boots erupted with metalic spikes that peirced Pikachu's soft skin and crushed its bones on impact.

Seeing as Pikachu was stuck on the bottom of his boot, he stomped it down making the weight of the suit and himself crush it more, blood and meat and bone gushed out of the cracks of the ground and his boot as he spun his heel and jumped up and down a while.

He lowered his visor which was now covered in blood. "Rob, are you there?" he said into the radio, "Rob?"

There was no answer, so Jack turned on his rockets and blasted off, the pressure making the two clasped limbs seperate from eachother.

Then he flew off to Cinnabar Island were he met Blaine, "I got rid of the scum for you, they won't bother you anymore." He stood there as Blaine went back to his desk and sat down.

"And what are you still doing here? Leave now or I will have to pay you." Blaine said menacingly.

"But sir, I was hoping I COULD get paid." Jack said wondering why he wouldn't.

"Very well," Blaine got up and reached out his hand, he presented it to Jack. Jack reached out to take it when Blaine threw it down quikly, an Ponyta erupting from the thrown Pokéball.

It leaped for Jack as he sqreamed in fear, it went for his head, and bit it off with its stong teeth, then it knocked over the beheaded body and started trampling it with his hoofs.

Blaine laughed as the mushed body was devoured by a hungry rattata, "No more."

The End


End file.
